logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABC (United States)/Other
Logos 1948–1953 1950.JPG|Print logo from 1950 ABC 1943 logo.svg 1962–present American Broadcasting Company Logo (Text).svg|Text-only version ABC Logo (Rare 60's Variant).svg|Rare alternate logo seen in magazine advertisements back in the mid 1960's 1962–1971 ABC Logo 1962 Color (Idents).svg ABC Logo 1962 (Color).svg Tri-color variation, used to designate color programs. 1971–2007 The original Paul Rand logo was slightly modified in 1971. This version of the design was presumably meant to make the logo clearer at smaller sizes (as evidenced by the thinner strokes on the letters and the short ascender on the "b"), but was also frequently used at larger ones. Some ABC affiliates, along with the ABC Family cable channel continue to use the 1962 design in their logos. This logo was still used on the ABC Kids block on ABC until it got replaced with Litton's Weekend Adventure. abc-logo 120510210044.svg|Thinner version abcred.svg|Red version, with thinner text, used to represent ABC stations at the time on program guides ABC on-screen bug.jpg|Watermark version (1993-2007) 1999 (unused) ABC approached graphic designer Paul Barnes to redesign the classic Paul Rand logo. He designed a logo which was never used.http://www.moderntypography.com/Logos/ABC/index.html 2006–2007 2007–2013 ABC Logo (2007) II.png|Alternative version ABC 2007 bug.jpeg|Watermark version (2007-2013) 2013–present New abc gold.svg|Gold version, formerly used as the main on-screen logo in primetime New abc blue.svg|Blue version, currently used in network promotions and ABC News, as well as some O&O's and affiliates abc new logo2.svg|Red version, currently used in network promotions and ESPN on ABC, as well as some affiliates and breaking news coverage 9b49ca14-d3db-4939-a2a1-727303777564-1-1.jpg|Watermark version (2013-present) Idents 1948–1952 1948-1952.jpg|Network ID from 1948 1952–1953 1952-1953.jpg|Network ID from 1952 1953–1956 Abc1953 a.jpg|Network ID from 1953 Abc1954.jpg|Network ID from 1953 1953-1957.jpg 1956–1962 Abc1957.jpg|Network ID from 1956 Abc1957a.jpg|Network ID #2 from 1956 1960–1962 abc-alt60s.jpg 1962–1964 abc1963_telop.jpg|Network Telop 1964-6-19.png 1962–1966 abc1963.jpg|Color Network ID ABC In Living Color (1960s).PNG Abc1963a_telop.jpg|B&W copy of Color ID 1963–1964 abc1963_a.jpg|Network ID 1964–1965 Abc1964.jpg|Network Promo ID abc1964_a.jpg|Network ID 1966–1971 ABC1966_Telop.jpg|Network Telop Abc1965.JPG|Network ID Abc1969 a.jpg|Network ID from 1969 1968–1971 abc1969.jpg|Network Telop from 1968 Abc1969a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1969 1971–1975 abc1971.jpg|Network ID from 1971–1974 abc1973.jpg|Network Telop from 1971–1975 Abc1971a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1971–1972 1972–1973 abc1972.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1972–1973 1974–1975 abc1974_a.jpg|Network Promo ID Early 1975 abc1974_c.jpg|Network Promo ID abc1974_d.jpg|Network Promo ID A 1975–1976 abc1975.jpg|Network ID Abc1975a.jpg|Network Promo ID as seen in the 1993 40th anniversary promo This ident was animated by Robert Abel & Associates. 1976–1977 abc1976_c.jpg|Network ID Abc1976a.jpg|Network ID Telop Abc1976_f.jpg|Network ID Telop A 1977–1978 abc1977.jpg|Network ID abc1977_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1978–1979 abc1978.jpg|Network ID Abc1978 d.jpg|Network ID Telop Abc1978a.jpg|Network ID Abc1978_telop.jpg|Network ID Telop 1979–1980 abc1979.jpg|Network ID abc1979telop a.jpg|Network ID Telop 1980–1981 abc1980.jpg|Network ID Abc1980a.jpg|Network ID abc1980_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1981–1982 abc1981.png|Network ID abc1981_a.jpg|Network ID abc1981telop.jpg|Network ID Telop 1982–1983 Abc1982.jpg|Network ID ABC ID 1982.jpg 1983–1984 abc1983.jpg|Network ID abc1983_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1984–1985 abc1984_c.jpg|Network ID A abc1984telop1.jpg|Network Telop ID A Abc1984_d.jpg|Network ID B abc1984telop.jpg|Network Telop B 1985–1986 abc1985.JPG|Network ID Animated by Cranston-Csuri Productions abc1985telop.jpg 1986–1987 Abc1986id.png|Network ID 1987–1988 ABC 1987.jpg|Network ID 1988–1989 abc1988.jpg|Network ID Cc-animated.gif|Promo ID from 1988 1989–1990 abc1989.jpg|Network ID 1990–1991 abc1990.jpg|Network ID 1991–1992 abc1991.jpg|Network ID 1992–1993 abc1992.jpg|Network ID Abc1992 telop.jpg|Network ID A 1993–1996 abc1993.jpg|Network ID 1996–1998 Abc1996.jpg|Network ID from 1996–1997 ABC 1997 d.jpg|Network ID B from 1996–1997 Abc1997 e.jpg|Network ID C from 1996–1997 abc1997.jpg|Network ID with URL from 1997–1998 TBN PTL opening sequence Dallas, TX.jpg|Network ID A from 1997–1998 abc1997_a.jpg|Network ID B from 1997–1998 abc 1997.png|Network ID C from 1997–1998 ABC 1960-1972.JPG|Network Promo from 1997–1998 Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.17.37 PM.png|ABC 1998 Oscar ID ABC 1996 (Mice).jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Mice) ABC 1996 Saturday ID.jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Frogs) 1998–2001 abc1998.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1998 american broadcasting company 1998.png|Original Network ID Abc1998 a.jpg|Alternate ID (modified for legal station ID lower-third) abc1999.jpg|America's Broadcasting Company (1999) abc1999_b.jpg|America's #1 Broadcasting Company (2000) ad0e18db4822c91cc8c66f796cbaf931.png ABC 1999 Logo 1 and 3.jpeg ABC 1999 Logo 2.jpeg ABC 1999 Logo 4.jpeg Screenshot 2018-11-20 at 12.35.49 PM - Edited.png|Little Dot version (1998) 2001–2002 abc2001.jpg|Network ID abc2001 a.jpg Abc_2001.jpg 2002–2003 ABC ID 2002 green Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group abc 2002 blue.png|Network Promo ID from 2002 abc2002_a.jpg|50th Anniversary Tag from 2003 2003–2004 abc2003.jpg|Network ID abc2003_a.jpg|Network ID from 2004 Mid-Season 2004–2005 ABC ID 2004 Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group 2005–2006 abc2005.jpg|Network ID ABC logo.jpg|Network Legal ID 2006–2007 Abc2006.JPG|Network ID Abc2006.jpg|Network Legal ID 2007–2013 ABC ID start here.jpg|Network ID 2007–2008 abc2007.JPG|Network ID Abc2007a.JPG|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News from 2007 Abc2007b.JPG|Promo ID with URL from 2007 2008–2010 abc2008.JPG|Network ID 2010–2011 abc2010.JPG|Network ID 2011–2013 abc2011.JPG|Network ID 2013–2014 ABC ID 2013.jpg|Network ID Abc2013.png|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News 2014–2016 Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-10h40m46s687.png|Network Promo ID abc 2015.png|Network Promo ID A Slogans Meet Us In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) Abc1970 a.jpg|''Let's Get Together'' (1970) Abc1973 b.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1971) Abc1972a.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1972) What You See on ABC promo from Fall 1974.jpg|''What You See on ABC...'' (1974) ABC1975_c.jpg|''Welcome to the Bright New World of ABC'' (1975) abc1976_a.jpg|''Let Us Be the One!'' (1976) abc1977_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1977) abc1978_a.jpg|''We're the One!'' (1978) abc1979_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1979) abc1980_a.jpg|''You and Me and ABC'' (1980) abc1981_b.jpg|''Now is the Time!'' (1981) abc1981_c.jpg|''...ABC is the Place!'' (1981) abc1982_a.jpg|''Come On Along!'' (1982) That Special Feeling.jpg|''That Special Feeling!'' (1983) We're with You.jpg|''We're With You'' (1984) abc1985_a.jpg|''You'll Love It'' (1985) abc1986_a.jpg|''We Belong Together'' (1986) abc1987_a.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1987) Something's Happening 1988.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1988) Something's Happening 1989.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1989) Abc90_a.jpg|"America's Watching" (1990) abc1991_a.jpg|''America's Watching'' (1991) abc1992_a.jpg|''It Must Be ABC'' (1992) Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Television